Transformers: Rise of the Protector
by Arivania Moons
Summary: Mariel never recovered from what happened four years ago, yet she's coping. Now, she and her siblings are caught in a war not their own. Mariel finds that she may find a way to heal- if only they'll accept the truth about her. In a world that fears aliens, how will they accept what they themselves have created? Mariel's life as a human just got a whole lot harder. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Ari: Okay... Restarting a few things... And that includes the Protector Chronicles. I am changing a _few_ things up. As well as going back and returning what I forgot to add and also adding things from the past that I dropped that I need to keep. Yomi will once again be introduced, so don't worry about that! Yes, I am bringing back Yomi Witwicky and am going back to my original idea. With a few tweaks and changes. Oh yeah! Blazzingspark, Cyber Prime, MoonSpark, and the lot are back as well! *smiles* *bouncing up and down* Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Cyber: -_- It's about time you fragging remembered us...**

**MoonSpark: Dear, be nice to our little one! *smiles***

**Blazzingspark: Mariel doesn't own _Transformers_ or it's characters! *to me* Hey... What _does_ OC mean anyways?**

**Ari: Err... Out of Central! *bolts***

**Cyber: ... I don't think that's what it means...**

**BlackSpark: I'm just happy to be back!**

**WhiteSpark: I agree.**

**LightStar: If you say so...**

**DarkStar: *sigh* Yep.**

"Speech"

_Thought/Text/Flashback_

**"Cybertronian"**

_**"Mariel's "Made up" Language"**_

_**Family Bond**_

/Comm. Link/

**/Sparkmate Bond/**

(_Thoughts when someone is speaking/during flashback_)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Transformers: Rise of the Protector<strong>_

**"Meet the Triplets"**

* * *

><p><strong>April 5th, 2007; Tranquility, California; 2:45<strong>

**Mariel's POV**

I leaned back in my seat as Trent DeMarco, the school bully, finished his family geology report. Ah. That explained. His grandfather was a wanted man. That meant that being an asshole ran in the family. I snorted when he sent me a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Witwicky, you're up!" Mr. Hosney said, not looking up from his magazine. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hey, Bro'. Don't hawk da' stuff an' I'll take those glasses off o' ya'," my sister, Yomi Marina Witwicky, whisper-promised.

"And I'll help buy your car," I quietly added, seeing as I found/bought, cleaned, repaired, and sold old/used cars for a living.

And thanks to that, I run my own car dealership. But, my brother, Samuel James Witwicky, and Yomi both wanted a car from another lot. And if it was crappy, they'd bribe me into fixing it. So, I went along with it and also decided to get a car from another lot. Might as well, especially since when it came to the three of us and our pal, Miles Lancaster, we were known as CF aka the Catastrophic Four. But that was when it came to pranks. And we did like keeping up our reputation!

"Deal," Sam whispered back before gathering his stuff and going to the front of the class room.

After a stumbling intro (with Trent launching a rubber band at Sam), my brother managed to get going. "So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf," Sam said.

I felt a migraine, so I closed my eyes only to be hit by a memory not my own. I hated when this happened...

_-Flashback-_

_A boat is stuck in ice. Many men around the ship are trying to chop the ice away from the boat._

_"Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave!" Captain Archibald Witwicky shouted._

_"The ice is freezing faster than it's melting!" a solider yelled, pointing out the obvious__._

_"Chop faster!" Archibald yelled._

_"Got to chop faster or we'll be stuck!" the EXACT same sailor yelled. (I'm beginning to hate him...)_

_"Heave, men! Heave! No sacrifice (Oh no you don't! Not that-), no victory (Well fuck...)! We'll get to the Arctic Circle, lads!" Archibald encouraged._

_-End Flashback-_

I opened my eyes _just_ as Sam is going on to his next sentence. _Thank goodness for the fact that Flashbacks go faster with my brain!_ I thought happily.

"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen," Sam said, moving on.

Some of the kids laughed as I face palmed. _**Sam... Next time, say "Sailor". Know why? Seamen sounds like-**_

_**Oh, God, Sis! Do you WANT me to blush during class for no APPARENT reason?!**_

_**I was just-**_

_**We know, Mari'. And Sam, DON' YELL AT 'ER!**_

_**OKAY! Jeez! Wemon! I will NEVER understand them!**_

_**Ditto her' fo' boys! Idiot...**_

As we pulled out of the Family Bond, I saw Sam glaring at me. Just the _slightest_ hint of a blush. Thankfully, Sam's skin was too dark for the extremely light blush to be seen. I just smirked at him. When Sam's glare heightened, I did the "mature" thing, and stuck my tongue out at him. That earned me an elbow to the side. Sam was still on his report (which I just missed the last two minutes of due to the bond talk).

"-giant "ice man" that he discovered. He was put into a mental hospital, in which he- unfortunately- passed on in," Sam said, finishing his report _just_ as the bell ran.

Kids began to pile out while Mr. Hosney decided that he would let us sleep in fear again by saying that they may or may not be a pop quiz tomorrow. Just. Fucking. Great. At _least_ tomorrow was Friday. That way I could ignore him for the rest of spring break. I just could _not_ wait for summer break! Yomi and I waited outside the class. We both knew that our spazzy, dorky, idiotic brother (who still would _not_ own up to his sexuality) would either get a B-,B, or a B+. It was a mere_ miracle_ that Sam had gotten his other two As in 6th and 7th period.

Then Sam walked out with the "I told you so" smirk out. I smirked back. Yomi's jaw dropped.

"No fucking way!" she yelled.

"Hand over my 30 bucks, sis," I said calmly, a smirk on my face. Then I high-fived Sam.

"You two ganged up on me!" Yomi pouted, pretending to be upset.

I just threw my head back and let out a barking laugh. One that earned me strange looks. But my siblings were used to it. After all, you live with someone like me, and your bound to get used to my quirks! We walked out of the school and towards our dad, Ron Witwicky, who was sitting in his favorite green car. It was a green 1961 Austin-Healey 3000. Dad was very proud of that car.

When we reached the car, Sam got in front and Yomi and I got in back. I laughed with Yomi as Sam and Dad pretty much bickered about Sam's 'A'. When Dad gave the go ahead, we were off. I couldn't wait for my first car. Miles, Yomi, Sam and I had gone scouting weeks earlier. I had visited the one place no one else did. Bobby Bolivia's. It was there I saw the three perfect cars. A '77 yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes that Sam would just _love_, a '86 onyx black Pontiac Firebird that had Yomi's name written all over it, and a '99 pure crimson Cadillac Escalade with an amethyst outline that looked like it was built for me.

"Daddy." I said, leaning up, "go to Bolivia's Used Cars. They may all look like crap, but the other day I saw the _perfect_ three cars!"

Dad looked back for a sec. "You say so, sweetie." he replied before heading in that direction.

At the annoyed sighs, I knew my siblings weren't happy. But they would be once they saw those cars! I grinned form ear to ear. They hadn't a clue what was in store for them! I was always happy to do something for my siblings. I frowned. Siblings. Even after 4 years, it was still weird. Before I had learned of my true past, I only ever had two I considered family. And one is dead while the other remembers little to nothing thanks to that bullet to the head. Bother were my fault. I sighed as I looked out the window.

I caught sight of a Camaro behind us. I frowned deeper. Where was the driver? I blinked and there was a blonde in the front seat of the Camaro where the driver would be. I blinked again and he was still there. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. _I really need to start sleeping better and stop pulling all-nighters..._ I thought. We soon arrived at our destination. A smile pulled at my lips. This would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Ari: Okay, ending the chapter there. Hope y'all ain't angry. Mariel!<strong>

**Mariel: *rolls eyes* Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria: Next chapter is here! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot for my series. Which will be revealed at a later time. XD**

"Speech"

_Thought/Text/Flashback_

**"Cybertronian"**

_**"Mariel's "Made up" Language"**_

_**Family Bond**_

/Comm. Link/

**/Sparkmate Bond/**

(_Thoughts a) when someone is speaking b) during flashback_)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Transformers: Rise of the Protector<strong>_

**"First Cars and Trouble"**

* * *

><p><strong>April 5th, 2007; Tranquility, California; 4:30<strong>

**Mariel's POV**

I got out of the car with my sibs and Dad. The car dealer was yelling at his employee about something. I think it had to do with clowns, a cousin, a suit, make-up, and hurting eyes. I jus tuned it out as I grabbed my brother's and sister's arms and dragged them away. Dad could deal with maestro. I wasn't going near him. Before long, we came to where I spotted the cars. I grinned when they were still there. I loved them! "So?" I inquired. "What do you think?"

Yomi was slack-jawed, eyeing the '86 onyx black Pontiac Firebird with awe. "Sis... How did you?" she asked, looking at me. She was obviously having a hard time believing what was before her very eyes. "This is too much of an AWESOME thing!" she exclaimed, going over. She examined every inch of the Firebird. She then thought for a moment. "I'mma call you ShadowHope!" she declared.

And I promptly doubled over laughing. Leave it to the button pushing, prank pulling, insult throwing twin to name her car. And after it's color in a way. "ShadowHope, eh? Then I want to see what Sam's gonna name his!" I said, laughing again. I knew that Sam was glaring at me by the burning of the back of my head. I rolled my eyes. "Would you kindly stop trying to melt my brain?" I asked teasingly, turning to my brother.

Sam got a mock-shocked look. "You have a _brain_?" he asked. I saw the amusement in his eyes. He cupped his mouth and called to our dad. "DAD! THERE'S HOPE YET! MARIEL HAS A _BRAIN_!" he hollered.

At that, I whacked him on the head. Rolling my eyes, I turned back into my sister who was still checking out her car's exterior. I raised my eye brow. "As for your earlier question, I staked out. Never know what's up." I explained her. Then I gained a puzzled look. "Wait. 'What's up'? What an odd thing to ask a person. The ocean is the obvious answer!" I said aloud to myself. I grinned when my siblings doubled over in laughter. Yomi was using her newly dubbed "ShadowHope" to keep herself up right. Sam was on the floor rolling around.

When they calmed down, Sam finally got a good look at his possible car. And then promptly starred. I noticed his mouth was gaining drool. I chuckled. "Why Sam. Is that car, by chance, male and hot?" I asked innocently.

Sam snapped his mouth shut and glared at me. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked, obviously irritated that I had interrupted his oogling. His glare just heightened at my laughter.

I gasped for air. "Oh *giggle* god *chuckle*! Sam *cackle* you're *gasp* falling *laugh* for *giggle* your car!" I laughed. It was hilarious. Then I noticed that Sam was not denying that he found "his" car hot, but we both knew I was only teasing.

Sam sighed in exasperation. "Every time I like something non-human that could be considered male, you think I'm in love with it. Yes, I like the car, but for crying out loud! I get it! You know that I'm gay! Now _shut up_!" Sam snapped.

I mock-pouted. "But I was having fun!" I whined. I just gave Sam a grin when he glared again. I heard him mumble something like "stupid girls" and I did the mature thing. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're honestly no fun sometimes!" I huffed.

Sam seemed to have tuned me out. He was just captivated by the '77 yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes that was in front of him. I looked back to see Yomi in the car, feeling around and making herself familiar with it. She. Whatever. I shook my head and turned back to "my" car. I walked around the '99 pure crimson Cadillac Escalade with an amethyst outline. I then noticed something. Leaning down, I ran my hands over some strange symbols on the car. I recounted my brother's report. Weren't these similar to the ones that great-great grandfather Archibald had wrote? _Odd. Why would this car...? Unless..._ I thought. A strange feeling grew in the pit of my stomach.

Shaking it off, I stood from the silver markings and opened the door. Sliding into the driver's seat, I felt the steering wheel. I found it very smooth and I closed my eyes. I secretly activated some nanites in the pads of my fingers to get the full texture. And got a response. A shock. I yelped in surprise as my hands came away from the wheel. I stared at the car, which had made everything eerily silent. Even my siblings were looking at me in confusion. I then noticed it. Nanites were everywhere in this car. More than should've been. And the strangest thing was, it was like my cars I built. They were _natural_ nanites. I smiled at my siblings and made a show of putting my hands on the steering wheel (but in truth they hovered three centimeters away) so it looked like I was back to being fine and they turned away. I dropped my smile and put my hands in my lap.

After double-checking to make sure no one was around, I talked in my "made-up" language that I _knew_ the so-called "car" could understand. _**"Who are you?"**_ I asked stiffly. The car was silent. **_"I ask again. Who. Are. You? This planet is not you're domain."_** I said forcefully, though I could barely contain my curiosity.

A beat. Then the car spoke. **"I am BlazingSpark. The two, err... Vehicles next to me are my siblings. The... Err... Camaro is Bumblebee and the other is ShadowHope. They are my brother and sister."** a male voice answered.

BlazingSpark, eh? I let my tone soften a fraction. _**"Why are you here?"**_ I asked. BlazingSpark was silent.

Just as I was about to answer again, he spoke. **"I am here as a scout. No, not to see if my kind can inhabit this world, but for another reason. I cannot tell you at this time. But, I'll tell you this: we were sent to guard you and make the first contact. You and your own siblings are in great danger."** BlazingSpark informed.

I nodded at this. That made sense. _Interesting..._ I thought. Then I activated my sibling-bond. _**Brother, Sister, be warned. You cars are not as they seem. The Camaro is called Bumblebee and the Cadillac is ShadowHope. They are alien. Proceed with caution.**_ I warned. I didn't know if we could trust these... NBEs, yet. I shuddered mentally. I never thought I would use that term for a kind similar to my own manufactured one. A memory flashed quickly.

_A balding man stood in front of me. bars and holed glass kept us separate. But I was glaring harshly. I hated this man with all of my reborn heart. I knew not who I had been, but I knew that I **loathed** this man. I wasn't even 30 klicks old, and yet I had already experienced something that made me less than innocent._

_The man stood calmly as he checked me over. "Interesting..." he muttered. He may have thought nothing could hear him, but I could. My glare hardened. "So... How is our subject doing, Doctor? I believe nothing too ill, yes?" he asked the man next to him. The black haired man with no soul nodded. The man grinned. "Good... Now leave us! I wish to make sure that TOT knows **who** it's master is." the man said, looking me up and down._

_I growled. I had noticed what my scanners identified as a whip. As well as a knife and other weapons. I knew what was coming. And I knew what my punishment would be. And I knew that I would **never** stop fighting until I and my cared ones were free and safe!_

I lightly shook my head. _**Sister? Are you alright?**_ I heard Yomi ask.

I nodded. _**Yes, Yomi. I am fine. Now what was it you said?**_ I replied.

I felt Yomi's, as well as Sam's, worry. **_We understand. And we will proceed with caution. What are they?_** Sam replied.

_**I am uncertain. But they are some sort of Non-Biological Extraterrestrial, aka NBE.**_ I replied. A nod was sent to me over our bond. _**Remember, we do not know if we can trust these "NBEs". They are alien and may have negative affects.**_ I cautioned again.

I felt Yomi roll her eyes. _**Gee', Sis'. W' Kno'! Ah thin' ya' nee' res', thoug'.**_ Yomi said.

I rolled my eyes. **_Unnecessary. I am__ fine__._** I replied.

Sam sent his worry. **_Sister, if what you say is true... You _should_ rest! I mean, they could attack. If so, we need you at your top condition!_** Sam worried.

I smiled softly. _**Very well, Little Brother. But we shall rest later. After all- the lake part is at 6, no?**_ I complied, deciding to humor him.

_**THAT'S TONIGHT?! Is Dad done yet?! Oh god, I HAVE to go! If I don't, I won't be able to save Mikaela from Trent! You KNOW he's not treating my old childhood friend right!**_ Sam said, going into protective big brother mode. He only did that for Yomi and Miles and Mikaela, since I was the eldest of the three of us.

After that Sam cut the link. I decided to get out, but first BlazingSpark spoke. **"You have a sibling-bond? Humans have those?"** he inquired, obviously curious.

I chuckled. _**"No. Only us."**_ then I realized something. My eyes narrowed considerably. _**"You scanned me, didn't you?"**_ I said. The "car" seemed to get nervous then. And he should be. He hadn't even _asked_. Little knowledge on humans or not, I wasn't about to let him know what I _was_.

**"I know I shouldn't have, but you spaced out. I was curious as to why since you seemed completely alert and it reminded me of when we use our internal Comm. Links." **BlazingSpark replied.

_Comm. Links? Internal comm. links?_ I thought, my eyes widening. I decided to open my private channel that I had secured myself. It was closely against anything I didn't open the channel to myself. Even aliens. /So... You're kind has comms?/ I asked through the channel.

/How do you have one?!/ BlazingSpark asked, alarmed.

/It's a long story./

/I have time./

/And I don't./ I then cut the comm. No way in hell-pit was I going to tell this NBE anything! He had no right to know about _my_ past! I hadn't told a soul and I didn't plan to unless absolutely necessary! Of that I would be stubborn on. I got out. Dad had just finished talking to Yomi. He turned to me. "This the one you want?" he asked.

I was sorely tempted to say no, but I knew that Yomi and Sam wouldn't give up this chance what-so-ever. No matter what I said, having an alien car was cool and they would jump at the chance. Besides, I didn't want _Them_ to get ahold of these NBEs. I may not trust them, but I would not condemn them to that fate. Heck, I wouldn't condemn my worst enemy to _that_ kind of torture! So, I responded. "Yes. I like this one." I replied politely. Sometimes I was sorely tempted to act like Sam and Yomi said I used to act. But that would be acting.

And I _wasn't_ the Mariel they knew and remembered from before the kidnapping. As far as I was concerned, she had died at _Their_ hands. But I wouldn't let them know that. Not unless I had to. Not unless they found out I wasn't exactly human. I smiled at my "Dad". It was still odd to call him that. But then again, I spent the good part of 8 years locked away and tortured. And I didn't even remember most of them. My anger and hate at _Him_ made sure that I knew of it, though. _He_ took me away. _He_ killed their Mariel and gave me birth.

And he would die for it. One day, I would take their Mariel's, and my own, revenge. Her hatred gave me a mind. Her anger kept me alive after my birth. That of Her that didn't die out with her soul fueled my own. And I knew that no one would accept what I truly was. A creature bent on revenge. That's all I was. Even though I had a new reason for life.

My siblings and I finalized our ownership of our "cars" and then we drove off. I decided that after joining them, I would go for my own drive. After "parking" BlazingSpark, I would do something I hadn't for a while. Fly. But that could wait for now.

* * *

><p>After washing down our alien cars, we were on our way. We headed to the lake after stopping to pick up Miles. I leaned on BlazingSpark's hood as I watched my siblings interact with DeMarco and his goons. He then noticed me and slipped away while the others were busy.<p>

"Why hello. Such a strange honor meeting you here, Ms. Witwicky." DeMarco said in what he thought was both polite and flirty.

I resisted the urge to groan. His voice sounded like a stalker's. "What can I help you with, DeMarco?" I asked, forcing to keep my tone polite.

DeMarco smiled at me. And I resisted the urge to puke. Bastard. "Well." he began. "I was thinking... My place. Alone." he said, hinting.

I resisted the urge to punch the bastard. I _really_ wanted to scrap him. What he was suggesting... No. Just, _no_. I wasn't not doing that! Especially with him! What'd he take me for? A _slut_? Hell-Pit no! I glared. "DeMarco, _leave_. And for the last time: **Leave. Me. ALONE!**" I bellowed. DeMarco flinched. Backing up, he turned and began to leave. Then he whipped around and punched me. I only fell to the ground because he caught me off guard. I held my nose. My scans showed it was broken. I narrowed my eyes at the glaring bully.

Trent DeMarco, a coward at best, had just been _turned down_?! I saw it on his face. He was furious with my turning him down. "No one, and I mean _no one_, turns down Trent DeMarco..." He hissed, stalking over.

Instantly, I knew what he was thinking. And now way was that happening. But before I got up, a crimson haired man with blue eyes wearing an amethyst and crimson jacket over a white T-shirt and normal blue jeans walked over. He stood between DeMarco and me. DeMarco glared. "Move." he ordered.

I watched the man stand his ground. He then spoke with a familiar voice. "I'd leave her be, if I were you." he spoke, his voice deadly calm. But I knew that he had to be pissed. When DeMarco reared his fist back and threw it, I looked away. But I didn't hear a thing. Only DeMarco's yell of pain. Looking, I saw that the familiar man had caught, and twisted, Trent's hand. The man then punched DeMarco in the face and kneed him in the gut. I flinched with how painful DeMarco's howls were. But I didn't feel the least bit sorry. "I gave you a warning, _Boy_." the man said. "Now you have faced the consequences. Now leave."

DeMarco glared before looking at me. "You _will_ be mine, Witwicky!" he growled before stalking back to his goons. Not a soul had noticed the exchange. And for that I was glad.

A pale hand reached down and pulled me up. Once I was steady, the man examined my nose. He did his own scan and that proved who he was. I raised an eye brow-optic ridge. "So back to the scanning-without-permission thing, eh?" I asked.

BlazingSpark's holoform snorted. "You are my charge by orders of Optimus Prime. I may not know what you are if you are not human, but that doesn't change my orders. Even if I must teach a human a small lesson." he told me curtly. He was obviously trying to curb his anger at DeMarco.

I rolled my eye-optics. "I'm fine. Honest. I've had worse than a bloody nose. C'mon. I need to go for a while." I told him.

He nodded before thinking of something. "Will we be back by tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded. "About around three o'clock with where I'm headed." I promised.

Blazing' nodded. Wait. When did I begin to trust him enough to give him a nickname? Heck, when did I _start_ trusting him in general?! I sighed. _Sometimes, I hate you, CPU-Brain._ I thought to myself. My CPU-brain sometimes betrayed me. Just like my heart did. At times. Like when I vowed to never trust another human being. Then Yomi and Sam waltzed into my life without my consent. Being human was a pain in general. This just made it worse. Shaking my head, I climbed into Blazing's passenger as his holo' took the driver's seat. Then we were off to my favorite place.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I hope that didn't seemed rushed! And yes, I've already made a reference to my story <em>Transformers: Not Quite<em> human. You know where that is, right? *grins* Please be so kind as to review! Oh, and I will be doing a story that's a self insert. I plan on writing it similar to how I used to write. Just not with as many grammar mistakes. And how I do thoughts _will_ be different in it. Only because it will be a link to my past stuff. In fact, I just might revive my old YGO stories too! Keep an eye out! *grins***


	3. Chapter 3

**Aria: Omg! I am SO TERRIBLY sorry that I've been neglecting this! I was grounded for a month and couldn't go on the internet! I'm sorry! *curls up in a corner***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot for my series. Which will be revealed at a later time. XD**

"Speech"

_Thought/Text/Flashback_

**"Cybertronian"**

_**"Mariel's "Made up" Language"**_

_**Family Bond**_

/Comm. Link/

**/Sparkmate Bond/**

(_Thoughts a) when someone is speaking b) during flashback_)

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Transformers: Rise of the Protector<strong>_

**"Past Echoes"**

* * *

><p><strong>April 5th, 2007; Cliffside, California; 6:45 p.m.<strong>

**Mariel's POV**

I got out of Blazzingspark and walked over to the edge of the cliff. I looked down. It was probably about a hundred foot drop, but I didn't care. Blazzingspark's Holoform was leaning against his real form. He was watching me wearily. The silence was deafening. Wait, when had I wanted anyone to talk to me? I wanted to disappear... Didn't I? I blinked and looked back at him. I didn't know why I felt so nervous. Like I wanted Blazzin' to approve of me or something. But that was stupid. I'm a government experiment, not some hormonal schoolgirl! I was stoic, I watched, I observed, I learned, and I protected when necessary. Eventually, I knew I had to break the silence, but I was beaten to the punch.

"What are you?" Blazzin' asked, his voice steady, yet cautious.

"I can't answer that." I replied.

"You can. You know exactly. You're avoiding the question. I'm supposed to be your guardian, but how can I when I know so little of you?" he asked.

"I was kidnapped and experimented on as a child by some creeps that wanted to take over the world." I said, the lie familiar on my tongue. It passed my lips like air and tasted like poisoned honey. Sweetly bitter.

Silence stretched and I looked at the sky longingly. I wanted so _badly_ to fly, but I couldn't with Mr. Guardian hovering over me like I was some weak human child. I hated being treated that way. Being babied. I tolerated it when I was smothered by Judy, my "mom". She was a mother. Mothers do that. Dad was... Less like that. But it was still annoying.

"I'm going to scout the area. Try to stay out of trouble and call if you need me. Got it?" Blazzin' commanded.

"Yes, _Mother_." I replied in a snarky voice.

As if I would need his help. I was perfectly fine on my own. Nothing has ever taken me down. DeMarco got lucky. _Or did he?_ a small voice that always second guessed me whispered. I shook my head-helm to clear it. I turned to see Blazzin' driving off. Huh. Not even a sarcastic comment back? Pfft. Must think he's won. As if. He hasn't won this battle yet. And I ain't giving up our little war.

Looking around, I confirmed I was alone. I scanned the area. No one for a hundred mile radius that was human. That was good. I backed up until my heels hit the edge. I spread my hands out and went into 'cross position' or whatever it's called. Then, I just let myself fall backwards. After falling a good 50 ft., I changed. My wings burst out and my hands and feet changed as my tail also came out. I blasted into the clouds above and just did random air acrobatics. I closed my eyes and just felt the wind.

_"Haha! You're flying!" a boy laughed at a younger me._

_I grinned at him and landed next to him. I looked around the room and sighed. "If only I could see... Um..." I trailed off. What was the word again?_

_"The sky?" the boy supplied._

_I nodded. "Yeah! What does wind feel like? Can you see it? What is rain? What's a cloud?" I questioned._

I snapped my eyes open. I fought the urge to cry. Why? Why couldn't he be here with me?

_I was crying. I hadn't known what crying was until that moment. "I want my mommy!" I cried. _(_this was just before I was changed..._)

_A hand was placed on my head. "Hey now, don't cry Girl. It'll be okay. I promise." a man promised. "You can think of me as a father, if it'll help."_

I shook my head and dove into a cloud, hopping to clear my thoughts. Why did I have to remember now, of all times? I want them here with me, but it's impossible. I was scared. I wanted to be held by him again. By them. I wanted them to hug me and tell me that everything was okay. But they couldn't. And it was _all my fault_.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed as he sat on his bed. He remembered how his sister, Mariel, had been so long ago. They may have only been 5, but he remembered it clearly. Her laughter. Her teasing. Her return pranks. He remember how she and Mikaela had been best buddies. But now... Mariel's laughter sounded like a dog barking. Her teasing was on things she would've just shook her head at before. Her pranks were meaner and, at times, harmful, even though she never pranked him or Yomi. Now it was like Mariel couldn't stand the <em>sight<em> of Mikaela. Plus Mary was hell bent that their cars were aliens.

Even with a strange new family bond, the Mariel he new now was unreadable. Like someone had taken a fake Mariel and replaced his Mariel with her. He didn't like feeling like it was a waste to listen to Mariel. His parents were right. She just had Post Traumatic Stress and was coping by making herself seem insane to others. It was possible she didn't even really realize what was wrong with her.

Sam sighed again and looked at a photo on his desk. It was of himself, Mariel, Yomi, Miles, and Mikaela when they were at the beach. They all were only 3 years old, but Mariel acted elder. She always had. Like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, though she managed to act like that elder twin that thought she could boss her younger twin brother around. Sam had to slap himself even now as he compared Little Mariel with high school Mariel. It was so _weird_. Plus, Mariel had used to _hate_ anything mechanical.

Sam shook his had. Nothing he could do at all. If it got to that point, they would send Mariel to get mental help. And that was that. "I wish you would open up to us..." Sam whispered as he held the photograph. A tear trickled down his cheek. Sam put the photo down and walked over to his door. He walked out and over to Yomi's room.

Knocking on her door, Sam waited. When Yomi opened the door, Sam nodded in greeting. Both had grave looks. They pretended to be perfectly happy around their sister, but they couldn't hide how they felt. Sam walked in and sat backwards on Yomi's desk chair. "So..." Yomi began slowly. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted. "Mom says that this is just how Mariel copes. I'm not so sure." Sam hated having to admit that he had no clue what was going on with Mariel, his own sister.

Yomi watched Sam closely before sighing. There was a stretch of silence as the two each got lost in their own thoughts. But neither were aware of who stood beyond the door.

Judy tried to put up the front that she knew her daughter was just coping, but she knew that wasn't the truth. How could it be? Judy knew that the people that had taken her daughter had done something to make Mariel forget them and act weird. Judy walked downstairs to where Ron was, both were worried about their eldest child.

"So?" Ron asked, putting the news paper down. He looked at his wife.

"I don't know what to do Ron. They are loosing faith." Judy said softly.

The worried parents each thought about the day their daughter was kidnapped.

_Mariel shrieked with laughter as she tried to escape her father. "Mommy! Mommy help!" she laughed._

_Sam was nearby, trying to read a book. Sam loved novels about aliens. But, his eye twitched as his sister wouldn't be quieter._

_Yomi was sneaking up behind Sam to scare him. She loved scaring her siblings and parents. Everything was normal and no one was aware of what would transpire that night._

* * *

><p>I landed back on the cliff and returned to my human form. Not two minutes later did Blazzingspark drive up. His holoform shimmered into existence. "Smart. Remote AND hiddenly obvious. Everyone looking for you would think this place to obvious and skip it." he observed.<p>

I shrugged. I liked to be hidden in plain site. It was a habit and talent of mine. My eyes locked with Blazzingspark's optics. He was searching for something. What, I didn't know, but I gave him a glare. He took a step back, surprise on the holoform's face. He obviously hadn't expected what I had just done. "Keep your eyes to your self, lame-brain." I spat, walking by him. My shoulder brushed his holoform's.

I suddenly felt bad about being so harsh, which made my mind go black for a moment. _Wait, since when do I feel sorry for strangers? Since when do I trust random alien-like beings? Since when do I care?_ I was confused, but I shook it off. I was just tired. I just needed to get away for a few hours. Sighing, I headed for the hot spring near by. It should sooth me.

As I treaded through the rare forest of California, I soon came upon that which I was searching. I undressed and slid in. I sighed blissfully as my tense muscles finally relaxed. The hot water was the perfect temperature for me. I looked at the sky as I soaked. Everything was strange. I didn't know what to do about Blazzingspark's questioning. I had mixed feelings when it came to him. Annoyance, amusement, curiosity, caution, confusion, and an emotion I couldn't identify.

After a while, I got out of the hot spring and redressed. I looked at the sky and noticed that it was sunset. I hadn't realized that much time had passed. I shrugged it off. As I watched the sun set, I couldn't help it. "I'm trying." I said aloud. "I wish you were here though. I need you're guidance. I'm so confused and scared. Are you watching through the sunset?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria: OMG! I am soooooo sorry about how late this was! I meant to be continuing this sooner! *groans* You guys probably hate me, and I wouldn't blame you. Honestly, I just have been lazy! Plus I was grounded, but you get it.<strong>

**Cyber: *glares* You should've updated sooner!**

**Aria: I know! I'm sorry! *bowing repeatedly* If you read this, here's a cookie!**


End file.
